Steven L. Sears
Steven Lee Sears, born December 23, 1957, is an American writer and producer. He also writes under the name of Buddy Williers. He one of the executive and co-executive producers of Xena: Warrior Princess, with contributions to 100 episodes of the show. Not only has he made substantial contributions to Xena, but he has written and produced for many other shows, including; The Highway Man, Sheena and Swamp Thing. After the Third Season, Sears was promoted from Supervising Producer to Co-Executive Producer. ''Xena'' Credits Producer #"Sins of the Past" - supervising producer #"Chariots of War" - supervising producer #"Dreamworker" - supervising producer #"Cradle of Hope" - supervising producer #"The Path Not Taken" - supervising producer #"The Reckoning" - supervising producer #"The Titans" - supervising producer #"Prometheus" - supervising producer #"Death in Chains" - supervising producer #"Hooves and Harlots" - supervising producer #"The Black Wolf" - supervising producer #"Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" - supervising producer #"Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" - supervising producer #"A Fistful of Dinars" - supervising producer #"Warrior... Princess" - supervising producer #"Mortal Beloved" - supervising producer #"The Royal Couple of Thieves" - supervising producer #"The Prodigal" - supervising producer #"Altared States" - supervising producer #"Ties That Bind" - supervising producer #"The Greater Good" - supervising producer #"Callisto" - supervising producer #"Death Mask" - supervising producer #"Is There a Doctor in the House?" - supervising producer #"Orphan of War" - supervising producer #"Remember Nothing" - supervising producer #"The Giant Killer" - supervising producer #"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" - supervising producer #"Return of Callisto" - supervising producer #"Warrior... Princess" - supervising producer #"Intimate Stranger" - supervising producer #"Ten Little Warlords" - supervising producer #"A Solstice Carol" - supervising producer #"The Xena Scrolls" - supervising producer #"Here She Comes... Miss Amphipolis" - supervising producer #"Destiny" - supervising producer #"The Quest" - supervising producer #"A Necessary Evil" - supervising producer #"A Day in the Life" - supervising producer #"For Him the Bell Tolls" - supervising producer #"The Execution" - supervising producer #"Blind Faith" - supervising producer #"Ulysses" - supervising producer #"The Price" - supervising producer #"Lost Mariner" - supervising producer #"A Comedy of Eros" - supervising producer #"The Furies" - supervising producer #"Been There, Done That" - supervising producer #"The Dirty Half Dozen" - supervising producer #"The Deliverer" - supervising producer #"Gabrielle's Hope" - supervising producer #"The Debt I" - supervising producer #"The Debt II" - supervising producer #"The King of Assassins" - supervising producer #"Warrior... Priestess... Tramp" - supervising producer #"The Quill Is Mightier..." - supervising producer #"Maternal Instincts" - supervising producer #"The Bitter Suite" - supervising producer #"One Against an Army" - supervising producer #"Forgiven" - supervising producer #"King Con" - supervising producer #"When in Rome..." - supervising producer #"Forget Me Not" - supervising producer #"Fins, Femmes and Gems" - supervising producer #"Tsunami" - supervising producer #"Vanishing Act" - supervising producer #"Sacrifice I" - supervising producer #"Sacrifice II" - supervising producer #"Adventures in the Sin Trade" - co-executive producer #"Adventures in the Sin Trade II" - co-executive producer #"A Family Affair" - co-executive producer #"In Sickness and in Hell" - co-executive producer #"A Good Day" - co-executive producer #"A Tale of Two Muses" - co-executive producer #"Locked Up and Tied Down" - co-executive producer #"Crusader" - co-executive producer #"Past Imperfect" - co-executive producer #"The Key to the Kingdom" - co-executive producer #"Daughter of Pomira" - co-executive producer #"If the Shoe Fits..." - co-executive producer #"Paradise Found" - co-executive producer #"Devi" - co-executive producer #"Between the Lines" - co-executive producer #"The Way" - co-executive producer #"The Play's the Thing" - co-executive producer #"The Convert" - co-executive producer #"Takes One to Know One" - co-executive producer #"Endgame" - co-executive producer #"The Ides of March" - co-executive producer #"Deja Vu All Over Again" - co-executive producer #"Fallen Angel" - co-executive producer #"Chakram" - co-executive producer #"Succession" - co-executive producer #"Animal Attraction" - co-executive producer #"Them Bones, Them Bones" - co-executive producer (Credited as "Buddy Williers") #"Purity" - co-executive producer #"Back in the Bottle" - co-executive producer (Credited as "Buddy Williers") #"Little Problems" - co-executive producer #"Seeds of Faith" - co-executive producer #"Punch Lines" - co-executive producer Writer #"Dreamworker" #"Hooves and Harlots" #"Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" #"A Fistful of Dinars" #"The Royal Couple of Thieves" #"The Greater Good" #"Orphan of War" #"Remember Nothing" #"Intimate Stranger" #"Destiny" #"The Quest" #"The Price" #"Lost Mariner" #"The Dirty Half Dozen" #"The Deliverer" #"The Bitter Suite" - (Writer of episode, as well as "Joxer the Mighty" Extended Lyrics) #"When in Rome..." #"Sacrifice I" #"A Good Day" #"Past Imperfect" #"Between the Lines" #"Endgame" #"Succession" #"Them Bones, Them Bones" (Credited as Buddy Williers) #"Back in the Bottle" (Credited as Buddy Williers) Category:XWP producers Category:XWP writers